Feliz cumple, Ju
by Weasley Ginny
Summary: Dicen que la mejor manera de ser feliz es haciendo feliz a otras personas... están todos invitados a pasar, leer, descubrir lo que es una gran amiga, y dejarle un feliz cumple ! ajajaj, gracias a los que lo hagan !


**Hola ! Bueno, muchos se sorprenderán, pero esto no es una nueva historia como las demás, esto es algo distinto, escrito para la mejor amiga que pueda existir en el planeta tierra, que hoy cumple años! Y, al igual que se merece el mejor cumple, se merece el regalo más original que una amiga que hoy día no puede visitarla, pueda darle con palabras, el regalo más original, para darle una sorpresa, y el regalo que espero, logre sacarle una sonrisa, y por qué no, unas cuántas risas, porque se merece ser muy feliz, y pasar un gran gran cumpleaños. Asíque Ju, FELIZ CUMPLE! y que disfrutes de esta historia, que tiene como propósito hacerte reír. **

**A todos los demás lectores que espero que haya****, sean**** buenos con esta cumpleañera, autora de la preciosísima historia Ella y Él, y dejénle un review deseándole feliz cumple ! que como mucha gente dice, la mejor manera de ser feliz es haciendo feliz a otras personas ! Espero que disfruten un poquito esta humilde historia, muchas gracias por todo. **

**TODAS QUIEREN SER JULIA**

Malena estaba ya muy vieja. Su familia lo sabía, y habían decidido tenerla en su casa, comprometiéndose a cuidarla. Pero la verdad era que Malena ya no tenía conciencia, hablaba sola muchas veces, o se quedaba en silencio por largos días, otras veces confundía a su nietos con personas que alguna vez había conocido, contados eran sus momentos de lucidez. Esa noche del viernes, como siempre, su nieta se disponía a contarles un cuento a sus biznietos, para que luego se fueran a dormir.

- A ver¿qué quieren que les cuente¿La historia de María la Llorona?- le preguntó la madre a sus hijos.

- No,- dijo el mayor- la hemos oído cientos de veces, estamos cansados de María la Llorona, Juana la Loca, Julia la hechicera...- En eso se interrumpió, todos miraron sorprendidos a Malena, que se reía a carcajadas sola.

- ¡Julia la hechicera!- repetía una y otra vez, y reía. Su nieta se acercó y le preguntó si quería que la ayudase a llegar a su cama.- No seas tonta, querida, puedo ir yo sola, mis piernas aún conservan la fuerza para eso.- Tanto sus biznietos como su nieta estaban asombrados de que hubiera contestado y coherentemente- A ver si aflojan esa cara y me contestan¿quieren oír la historia de mi amiga Julia?- Los biznietos se miraron... la historia no parecía muy prometedora, pero su bisabuela estaba en uno de sus pocos momentos de lúcidez y sería mejor darle el gusto.

- La oiremos con gusto.

- Hace muchos, muchos años...

- ¿Cuántos años?

- Yo tenía doce años.- contestó Malena.- Estaba en el último año de la primaria, recuerdo. Todas las alumnas de mi clase nos peleamos mucho, mucho, y cuando terminamos el año, yo tenía tres amigas increíbles, con las que después de aquel año tan intenso, podía vivir hasta la más grande aventura. Las tres eran amigas nuevas, ya las conocía sí, pero nunca había sido tan amiga, y de tanta pelea con las demás, nos unimos mucho, y muy fuerte. Y con Julia, a quien todas las tardes, para enojo de mi mamá, llamaba por teléfono, nos hicimos muy, muy amigas.

- ¿Muy amigas?- preguntó tímidamente una de sus biznietas.

- Muy amigas, tan amigas que por ella iría hasta el fin del mundo.- Sus biznietos se asombraron- De hecho, una vez fuimos hasta el fin del mundo, pero esa es otra historia. No sé si ustedes tendrán ya buenos amigos, pero uno no sabe lo que es un buen amigo hasta que se encuentra con uno como Julia, cosa difícil porque como Julia, no hay nadie, ella es única. ¿Tuvieron alguna vez un amigo que estuviera en los momentos difíciles tanto como en los alegres? Julia estaba. Y con una sonrisa, conquistaba todo tipo de corazones. ¿Saben qué? Parecía un hada madrina, con sus risas, sus cariños, realmente era un hada madrina, sólo le faltaba la varita, porque alas tenía¡y qué alas! Tan bellas y brillantes... algunas veces le teníamos que dar un pequeño empujón, pero luego ella volaba de una manera increíble, y todos nos maravillábamos, hechizados por el sonido de su risa y la mirada traviesa de sus ojos. Tampoco sé si alguna vez les pasó, querer tanto pero tanto a una persona que por mucho que lo intentes no lográs trasmitirle con palabras cuánto la querés, y a Julia, créanme que lo intenté incontables veces, no sé cómo hacerle entender que para mí fue, es y será como una hermana por todas las eternidades que puedan existir, que la quiero como el romántico a la Luna, que la quiero como el ambicioso al oro, que la quiero como una amiga puede querer a su mejor amiga. Porque la verdad es que Julia es una persona que cuando la conocés de verdad, no podés dejar de quererla, y rogás al cielo y a todo genio que haya en las lámparas que nunca te la saquen, que siempre, siempre tengas la maravillosa oportunidad de estar con ella y de compartir con ella cada cosa que te pasa. Mejor tenerte pegada con plasticola que no tenerte, solía decir ella. Escucharla es el mayor motivo por el cual quisiera no quedarme sorda jamás, verla y leer sus grandes historias es el mayor motivo por el cual sufriría si me quedase ciega... es esa persona de la que jamás me voy a olvidar, no solo porque me acompaña hasta el final, sino porque es realmente inolvidable, porque una vez que la viste sonreír, ninguna sonrisa es tan hermosa, porque una vez que la viste llorar, ningún llanto es tan triste, porque una vez que la escuchaste hablar, ninguna voz es tan bienvenida ni tan dulce, y ningunas palabras son tan acertadas ni tan sensatas.- sus biznietos más chicos, ya no la oían, desinteresados por la carencia de guerreros y dragones en la historia de Malena; los más grandes, maravillados, soñaban con encontrar un amigo así algún día, y escuchaban atentos el relato de su bisabuela, para agregar cualidades a su amigo, imaginario hasta ese entonces- ¿Saben qué? La gente suele decir que confiar es difícil... pero cuando uno encuentra un verdadero amigo, confía en él desde el principio, y no cuesta. Desde el primer momento en que con Julia empecé a construir esa amistad maravillosa, supe que podía confiar en ella, y descubrí la mayor confidente que tuve jamás, aquella a la que le contaba los detalles más perversos de los amores, las palabras más hirientes de las discusiones, los sentimientos más profundos y secretos, y las intenciones ocultas en lo más recóndito de mi corazón. Todo ella lo sabía. Y ella confió en mí, tanto como yo en ella, porque un buen amigo no sólo escucha, sino que también aconseja; un buen amigo no solo ayuda, sino que también recibe la ayuda que uno le ofrece; un buen amigo no sólo nos deja confiar en él, sino que confía en nosotros. Julia era mi cómplice, con la que tenía cientos y cientos de códigos, y con la que me entendía con una facilidad asombrosa. Es esa amiga que, aunque parezca algo imposible, intenta levantarte el ánimo aunque tenga que decir la incoherencia más grande para hacerte reír, algunas veces lo logra, otras no, pero siempre lo intenta y eso es lo más valorado. **Julia es mágica**.

- ¿Y dónde está Julia ahora?- preguntó la biznieta mayor.

- Seguimos siendo amigas muchos años, yo fui la madrina de su primer hijo, Facundo, y ella la madrina de Fabián. Siempre sospeché, aunque nunca supe, que Paula y Facundo estuvieron en algo... Pero luego nos volvimos muy viejas, me internaron en el acilo, de modo que se me hizo imposible verla, más tarde me trajeron aquí, aunque no sé por qué... siempre quise verla una última vez...

- Te prometemos que vas a verla una vez más.- Malena sonrió, sabía que era una promesa imposible de cumplir, pero se alegró de que sus biznietos se hubiesen cautivado con el relato de su amiga... ¡cuánto la extrañaba! Los biznietos se fueron a dormir, dejando a Malena sumida en un mundo donde la nostalgia reinaba ante cualquier otro sentimiento, y donde la lucidez la abandonaba nuevamente. Se sorprendió mucho cuando la mañana del domingo, Cecilia, su nieta, la levantó para llevarla a dar un paseo. Más sorprendida estaba cuando pararon en la puerta de una casa desconocida. Cecilia la ayudó a bajar, tocaron el timbre y cuando les abrieron al puerta, Malena pudo ver a Julia, mucho más vieja de lo que la recordaba, pero no más de lo que imaginaba que estaría.

- ¡AAAAAY¿cómo estás?!- mientras la abrazaba, como en los viejos tiempos, Malena sintió que las ganas de llorar, reír, saltar y gritar la invadían al mismo tiempo, sólo que esta vez no pudo reprimirlas. Reían, se miraban, gritaban y volvían a reír, abrazadas en un abrazo que se guardaría en la memoria de las dos para siempre, al igual que aquel viaje en auto en el que habían hablado de tantas cosas, en el que habían descubierto que se habían hecho amigas, al igual que aquella primera visita en la que acompañaron la charla interminable con tortitas black, al igual que aquellas tardes de helado, o los días en la terraza tomando mate, todo quedaría en sus memorias, cada cosa que habían vivido juntas, desde el viaje en auto hasta aquel día en que se reencontraron por última vez.- ¡Te extrañé tanto amiga!

- ¡Estamos tan viejas!- se lamentó Julia.

- Pero mirá si seremos amigas por siempre, eh.- dijo Malena.

- Por siempre.

Los biznietos más chicos de Malena intentaban imaginar a aquella vieja como un hada madrina, lo más grandes susurraban **"Es mágica"**, confirmando las palabras de su bisabuela aunque no necesitaran ningún tipo de confirmación, pero todos soñaron con una amistad hasta la vejez. Después de aquel encuentro, Malena envejeció mucho más rápido, contaban los biznietos, y sin ningún arranque de lucidez, pero envejecía feliz y alguna que otra vez, se la oía reír sola a carcajadas, repitiendo... **Todas quieren ser Julia.**

**Bueno, espero sinceramente que te haya gustado Ju, que te haya sorprendido, que te hayas acordado de mí, y que la estés pasando bárbaro en este día tan especial, espero también que recuerdes que TE ADMIRO y TE ADORO, y que te quiero muchísisisisiisisisisisisisisisisisisismo, mucho, mucho, porque sos una gran persona y una amiga inigualable. Gracias por todo Ju, TE QUIERO MUCHO AMIGA ! FELIZ CUMPLEEEE !**

**Y a todos aquellos que tuvieron la valentía y la bondad de leer esto, y más a aquellos que piensan desearle un feliz cumple a mi amiga, muchas gracias sinceramente, muchas muchas gracias. Besos,**

**Male.**


End file.
